End of Sorrow
by ASHERBOB
Summary: (Eh, Rating for blood...) Yui's re-attempted suicide and reaction from it...


**Author's notes:** Another angsty fic by me... Weird, huh? I used to write humour! For those who are 'The Seiryuu Have Mental Problems...' Well, um... don't worry, I haven't forgotten or anything, I just... lost the new chapter. So I get to re-write it! Yay! Heh, anyway, like always, I hope that you enjoy this story, and on to the disclaimers! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, of course. Probably not even the plot, because I'm sure someone's probably written the same things before, but I just had the idea. I don't own the title either, I stole it from a Lunasea song. ^_^ There, I've disclaimed everything, so leave me alone. 

**End of Sorrow**

    The blonde-haired girl sat in the dark. She shivered as her hands glided across the paper. The only light in the room was that let in by the large window, and it was that of the moon.     She quietly arose from her seat by the window, setting down her paper and pen. She quietly walked across the room to her bed. Under one of her pillows, she felt around for the knife that she swiped a few days earlier from the dining area at the palace in which she stayed.     Sitting down at the edge of her bed, she looked at the blade in her hands. In her mind, she recalled the precautions that she had made earlier that day. Under almost constant watch, she knew that the only time that she was alone was when they knew she was asleep. That day, she had made sure to act more pleasant, to make sure that the general though that she was okay. The last time, when he found her, he didn't even sympathise.     How could anyone know how she felt? None of them had gone through anything that had happened to her. None of them were raped, none of them had been torn from their familiar homes, and none of them had lost and been betrayed by their best friend of 2/3 of their lives. Thinking of these things, she pressed the sharp knife into her wrist. She gasped, as she had before, and she slowly drew the blade down her arm, in a line perpendicular to the scar that had already been formed.     The blood spilled all over her arm as she repeated the same procedure on her other arm. She bit her lip, to try and avert her attention from the pain that her arms induced. Her arms hurt more this time than they had before, and the blood poured from her body slower than it had last time.     Even so, she could feel herself getting light-headed. A few tears escaped from her eyes as the blood stained her sheets, and as her arms lost the remnants of the little feeling that they had left in them, the knife fell onto the bed.     The doors opened slowly and quietly, and in walked the young boy, about her age, who also resided in the palace.     Her eyes lifted from her bloody arms to his eyes He stood at the door wondering whether or not to go over to her.     "Yui-sama…" he said, not expecting to see her awake.     "Get out," he voice came out as a whisper.     The boy still didn't move. He looked at the silhouette of her face, as his eyes became accustomed to the darkness. He still didn't notice her arms.     "Gomen nasai, Yui-sama! I thought you were asleep!" He said, bowing down quickly. And as he did so, he noticed a glimmer on her arm, but he paid no heed to it as he quickly ducked outside the door.     He, after closing the door to his chamber replayed the scene in his head. At the time of his encounter, he hadn't noticed the look in her eyes. As he scanned over the details in her face in his memory, he remembered tears. And her eyes had been exceptionally dull this particular evening.     That evening, and for the rest of the night, he wasn't able to sleep. He was worried for his Yui-sama. The look that he recalled, in her eyes, scared him. 

    In the morning, he emerged from his room and trudged to the dining room. Everyone who was normally present was there, except for the love of his life. He decided that, as she had been staying up the night before, that she had required a few extra hours of sleep. That thought kept him composed until the day reached its afternoon hours.     Her watchmen must've been thinking similarly, for, as they normally waited outside of her chamber until she emerged, were getting a bit tired of waiting.     "Oh, SHIT!!" could be heard through vast regions of the palace.     Suboshi, having recognised the voice, and where it was coming from, rushed to Yui's room.     He had only been beaten by a few maids, whose chatter was enough for 15 women. He made his way through them, to the front of the doorway, where he saw the guard, who was standing in front of Yui's bed.     The bed was a bloody mess, and two legs protruded out from it.     "No…" was the only word that escaped from his trembling lips. His eyes were wide open and they brimmed over with tears.     The only other person, aside from his brother, was gone. They both were. He was all alone, and he couldn't stand it.     His eyes drifted from the girl's dead body. He looked at the hair which he had longed to touch; he gazed at the side of her face that was visible to him, as she turned her head to take in the final breaths. Her normally vibrant skin was a pale greyish colour, and her lips had taken a bluish-grey tone.     As his eyes travelled down her lifeless form, they lingered for the longest time at the two long gashes on her blood covered arms. That was when he remembered the faint glimmer from the night before. This was also when he realised that she was lying in a way opposite to the way she was sitting before.     He blinked his tear-filled eyes, and turned from the sight of the deceased girl. His eyes travelled until they met the sight of the blood covered desk. Two sheets rested messily upon it.     He picked up the two papers after walking to the desk. The first of which, had a few bloody fingerprints upon it, read: 

Dear everyone,     I have put up with everything that I had to for as long as I could. I can't take anymore of it. I am sorry about all of this, and good luck on your quest, I've been a lousy miko.                 Yours,                 Hongo Yui 

    She'd been planning it. How could he not see it?     The second letter was smeared with blood, and the writing on it was shaky. It read: 

Suboshi…     I'm sorry… 

    His knees buckled after reading the short message. The boy we have spoken of thus far is none other than the Seiryuu no Shichiseishi, Suboshi. He had been in love with her since he met her, only too short of a time ago.     Just as he sat down in a chair, Nakago finally arrived. He wandered over to where the dead girl lay in her bed. He scoffed angrily and sneered at her.     "Miko-sama, what have you done?" he asked, in an insincere tone. For his worry wad hardly based upon her, but more on himself.     When he noticed Suboshi, all he said was, "Your job is done, you're excused from the palace now." He offered no consoling words, and he just abandoned the younger boy. 

    Soon the crowds had cleared themselves out of the room, and the only person who was left in the room was Suboshi. He sat, weeping, in the desk chair, and he felt utterly alone.     The last time he had felt that way was when he realised that his brother died at the hand of the Suzaku Seishi. The only difference at that time was that there was someone to comfort him. This time, she was gone as well, and he remembered how it was to feel unreservedly alone.     The thoughts returned to his head. The thoughts of misery that consumed him as he mourned for his brother. This time, they were much stronger, and it seemed as though they didn't intend to leave.     He lifted his head as he let out a sob, and – as the sun had travelled they sky, it shone at a different angle – something glimmered under the newly decaying body of the former miko.     He rose from the chair, and he walked over to the bed. There he saw the bloody knife that she had used the night before.     Something overcame him, and he picked up the small blade. Yui's blood was encrusted in it, and without a second thought he slashed across his right wrist, and down the forearm. There was an 'L' on his arm and he repeated the same rapid, angry gestures on his other arm.     His hands shook as the blood rapidly spilled over the open skin. He shivered, and he sat down on the edge of the bed to gather his last thoughts.     After the death of his brother, he was the only remaining part of his family. It was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the weakness within himself. The death of his miko-sama was only what triggered it.     Beside this, he had nowhere else to go. What good would it do him to go out alone in a world where he couldn't do anything? Where he de didn't know anyone? To him this was better than what could have come.     He sighed out the breath that he was holding, slowly. It wouldn't be much longer. The time was right for him to do this – with Yui's knife, exposing his blood to hers. And soon, they would perhaps meet when he was finally dead.     His eyes drooped, and he was getting light-headed. He didn't think any longer. His body swayed a bit, and eventually it dropped. He fell upon the body that was formerly his Yui-sama.     "Coming…" escaped from his lips, in a murmured fashion, after he had fallen. After that, he didn't take a breath. 

~End 

**End notes:** I finished this a while ago, heh. I just typed it now. And as I was before, I'm still upset with this story. It turned out "Romeo and Juliet"-esque, which, I didn't really want. It was sort of interesting how the story unfolded though. I wanted it to focus more on Yui, but in the end it was more of a Suboshi story. ^_^ That's weird! Heh, anyway, lemme know what you think. And don't ask me what's with my 'killing Yui' thing... I don't know! I like Yui! Okay... Now, review!! Go!! 


End file.
